


Оборотень

by Perfect_Illusion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bucky is a Werewolf, Faked research, Fluff, I made it up, M/M, Mentions of Jurassic Park because that movie is amazing okay, Tony Stark knows what he wants, imagine prompt fill, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Illusion/pseuds/Perfect_Illusion
Summary: Тони проводит исследование. Это окупается.ИлиБаки — вервольф, и Тони пытается выяснить, как показать свой интерес обеим его сторонам.





	Оборотень

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shifter Shifter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353797) by [harryhermionerw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhermionerw/pseuds/harryhermionerw). 



> Примечание автора:
> 
> По заявке: АУ вселенной оборотней, волк!Баки, человек!Тони. Когда Тони осознает, что Баки привлекает его, он делает то, в чем разбирается лучше всего — узнает все об оборотнях семейства волчьих, а потом проверяет свои новообретенные знания на Баки. Нравятся ли тому случайные прикосновения, которые Тони дарит ему при каждой встрече? Использует ли Тони жесты, выражающие подчинение, рядом с Зимним Солдатом? Сколько времени у Тони уйдет на то, чтобы выяснить, какая комбинация слов и действий раздразнит Баки? И сколько — на то, чтобы Баки понял, что Тони действительно имеет это в виду?

— Окей, ДЖАРВИС. Срази меня этим.

ДЖАРВИС выводит страницу с исследованием за страницей, и у Тони кружится голова.

Там было так много информации — и неверной в том числе — об оборотнях. Что-то он знал, конечно. Он жил с двумя, но делить комнату с оборотнем — это совершенно иная вещь, нежели встречаться с ним. Или пытаться встречаться с ним.

— Хорошо... Отбрось то, что явно бред.

После этого у него все равно осталось нереальное количество информации, которую нужно было просмотреть. Что ж. Он решил. Он стал экспертом в термоядерной астрофизике за ночь, с этим он тоже мог справиться.

— Давай начнем с самого верха.

 

_В то время как большинство оборотней в целом очень тактильны, кошачьи оборотни предпочитают инициировать контакт самостоятельно. Для оборотней, относящихся к семейству волчьих, менее принципиально, кто начинает контакт, однако инициирование контакта с этими оборотнями показывает доверие и проявление чувств по отношению к ним._

— Характерные черты оборотней, 1987, Нью-Йоркский Университет.

 

— Мы смотрим "Парк юрского периода", и это не обсуждается, — объявила Наташа. Никто не собирался с ней спросить, потому что, ну, кто вообще стал бы выступать против "Парка юрского периода".

Попкорн был готов, содовая открыта, вкусняшки розданы. Места выбраны. Наташа и Клинт заняли кресло, как обычно. Тор устроился в соседнем. Стив сел на одном краю дивана, а Баки на другом. Обычно Тони сидел посередине, и в этот раз он сделал почти так же. Вместо того, чтобы откинуться на подушку, лежавшую в центре, он прислонился к подушке Баки.

— "Не возражаешь?" — тихо спросил Тони.

Баки казался удивленным, но кивнул, жестикулируя и пожимая плечами одновременно, чтобы показать, что он не был против.

 

Тони свернулся, прислонившись к Баки, как будто это было чем-то обыденным.

Он мог почувствовать четыре пары глаз, уставившихся на него — Тор был слишком увлечен фильмом, чтобы обращать внимание — но он их игнорировал, фокусируясь на том, как велоцираптор убивает бедного капитана погрузки экипажа.

 

В конечном итоге, всеобщее внимание вернулось к фильму, и Баки расслабился. Он обернул руку вокруг плеч Тони.

Улыбнувшишь самому себе, он прижался еще ближе, прямо когда ничего не подозревающие Доктор Грант и Доктор Сэттлер увидели динозавров в первый раз.

 

_Повторяющийся контакт приводит к обмену запахами, который выветривается около месяца. Этот обмен запахами посылает сигнал в задний мозг оборотня о том, что другой человек является частью стаи. Стая — это вторая из наиболее важных для оборотня вещей, в то время как пара и дети стоят на первом месте._

— Характерные черты оборотней, 1997, Нью-Йоркский Университет.

 

Тони быстро заметил, что у Баки был, возможно, тактильный голод, по тому, как он начал реагировать, когда Тони стал чаще касаться его. Класть руку на плечо Баки за обедом, лениво прочесывать пальцами его волосы при просмотре фильмов, предлагать объятия, и, конечно, почти сворачиваться калачиком на Баки сверху во время вечеров кино. Баки буквально вплавлялся в него.

И в то время как Тони не чувствовал своего запаха, только если случайно не взрывал что-нибудь в лаборатории Брюса (опять), он заметил, что Баки немного обнюхивает его, выглядя более и более удовлетворенным с каждым разом.

В конце концов, иногда, редко, Баки сам инициировал контакт, хотя и выглядел так, будто Тони удерет в любую секунду, а позже приходил в восторг оттого, что Тони не отталкивал его, а наоборот поощрял.

 

_Когда оборотень расстроен и подавлен, самый быстрый способ успокоить его — это проявить подчинение. Традиционном способом является обнажение шеи. Лучше наклонить голову, чем запрокинуть ее назад — это рассматривается скорее как вызов на проявление доминантности. Этот жест ради безопасности обоих рекомендуется проявлять только тому, кто уже воспринимается как член стаи._

— Поведение оборотней семейства волчьих, 2007, Оксфордский Университет

 

Тони был знаменит своими.. иррациональными решениями. Но это было, пожалуй, одним из самых безумных.

Баки балансировал на краю пропасти под названием Зимний Солдат. Он только вернулся к тому состоянию, когда был очень напряжен или _очень_ зол.

И прямо сейчас он был в обоих этих состояниях. Миссия обернулась абсолютным провалом. Стив был ранен так, что провел ночь в госпитале. Наташа сломала ногу. У Тони оказалось два сломанных ребра и сильное сотрясение. Клинт времененно полностью лишился слуха и переломал пальцы. Сам Баки получил три пулевых и истекал кровью.

Тони сделал единственное, что приходило на ум. Что-то, что либо убило бы его, либо вернуло бы Баки обратно к краю. Он предложил свою шею.

Баки застыл, уставившись на него. Тони попытался расслабиться и выглядеть настолько меннее угрожающим, насколько это было возможным.

Баки подошел ближе, вдыхая воздух. Что бы он ни почуял, это, очевидно, удовлетворило его, потому что он больше не выглядел так, словно собирался убить все живое.

Он подошел еще ближе, чтобы обнюхать шею Тони.

Не смея двигаться, Тони сконцентрировался на том, чтобы оставаться расслабленным и открытым.

Баки полностью расслабился, а потом отшатнулся назад.

— Что за хрень, Тони?

Тони выпрямился.

— Ты собирался укусить, Бакару.

— Я мог убить тебя!

— Ты не сделал бы этого. Я доверяю тебе.

Баки усавился на него в замешательстве.

— Что?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Я доверяю тебе.

Он не знал, что еще сказать. 

— Почему?

— Ты хорошо делаешь жареный сыр. Ты принял пулю за меня не раздумывая. Иногда все очень просто.

Баки явно не знал, что ответить.

Тони осторожно положил руку на талию Баки. Он почувствовал, как запульсировало в ребре.

— Давай перекусим и зайдем проведать остальных, хорошо?

 

_Позволение увидеть оборотня в его другой форме в полнолуние — знак доверия со стороны оборотня. Оборотни не контролируют смену сущности, и в то время как они точно не беспомощны, когда не могут превратиться обратно, они предпочитают быть в одиночестве или с другими оборотнями. Намного чаще оборотня можно увидеть в любое другое время._

— Смена сущности оборотней, 2010, Университет Нюь-Мексико.

 

Все видели другую форму Баки. Это было потрясающим оружием во время битвы, и иногда Баки нравилось сворачиваться калачиком в своей звериной форме и принимать ласку.

Но только Стив и Коммандос видели его в полнолуние. Даже ГИДРА не видела его другой сущности, предпочитая замораживать его во время полнолуния вместо того, чтобы дать волку побегать в неволе. И Агент не помнил, что он был оборотнем.

— Сэр?

Тони оторвался от своего проекта.

— Да, Джей?

ДЖАРВИС помедлил.

— Сержант Барнс снаружи у двери.

Тони пораженно уставился на дверь мастерской. Она была затемнена, поэтому он не мог видеть насквозь, но в ДЖАРВИСе он не сомневался.

— Но... Разве сегодня не полнолуние?

Он помечал каждое в календаре, и ДЖАРВИС напоминал ему каждый месяц.

— Да, сэр. Сержант Барнс в волчьей форме.

Растерянный и немного взволнованный, Тони отошел от рабочего места.

— Выключи затемнение. Он в порядке? Где Стив?

— Капитан Рождерс на диване в гостиной, смотрит кулинарные шоу. Сержант Барнс в порядке.

Светомаскировка отключилась, оставляя чистое стекло.

Баки сидел у двери, смотря на Тони грустным щенячьим взглядом, умоляя позволить войти.

Тони открыл дверь, приподнимая брови в удивлении. Баки вбежал и прошел прямиком к дивану. Он лег и постучал по обивке хвостом, что Тони воспринял как приглашение.

— Баки?

Волк шумно задышал и подвинулся, чтобы освободить место.

Тони сел к нему, неважно себя чувствуя.

— Что происходит?

В ответ Баки положил голову ему на колени и моментально уснул.

 

Последующим утром Баки снова вернулся в человеческий облик. И он был очень обнаженным. Тони потянулся, чувствуя, как встают на место кости с приятным хрустом, и прилежно старался не смотреть никуда, кроме лица Баки.

— Хм.

Баки густо покраснел.

— Извини, — он пробормотал, опустив взгляд на его колени.

Склонив голову к плечу, Тони нахмурился.

— За что?

— За то, что навязался.

Баки, казалось, не обращал внимания на то, что был обнаженным — большинство оборотней это не заботило.

Закатив глаза, Тони задался вопросом о том, почему ему нравился этот идиот.

— Ты не навязывался. Я просто думал... — Он сделал паузу. — Ты никогда раньше не приходил в полнолуние. Обычно ты со Стивом в это время, — закончил он сбивчиво.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Я ненавижу кулинарные шоу.

Тони рассмеялся.

— То есть это единственная причина, по которой ты пришел сюда?

 

Выглядя непривычно мягким и открытым, Баки покачал головой.

— Просто хотел побыть с тобой, думаю. Вы хорошие люди. Я... — он приостановился на секунду. — Я доверяю тебе, ты знаешь?

Тони почувствовал, как его внутренности перевернулись.

— Оу.

Выглядя немного печально, Баки начал вставать.

— Извини, я просто пойду.

Тони сжал его запятье еще до того, как он осознал, что делает.

— Нет, погоди.

Баки оглянулся с надеждой во взгляде.

— Я... — Он отпустил руку Баки и скрестил пальцы. — Хочешьсходитьнасвидание?

Баки медленно разобрал предложение и залился краской.

— Правда? Со _мной?_

— С тобой, конечно!

Садясь обратно, Баки ухмыльнулся. — И ты не против всех этих моментов, когда я пушистый и готов всех переубивать?

Качая головой, Тони уже почти не чувствовал себя так, будто его сейчас стошнит, а скорее так, будто он уплывает оттуда, где находится.

— Завтра вечером, так как сегодня все еще полнолуние. Пицца?

— Это свидание.

 

_Привычки оборотней в отношениях чаще всего такие же, как у их не человеческих форм. Например, волки находят одного партнера на всю жизнь._

— Репродуктивные особенности оборотней, 1999, Тринити-колледж.

 

**Два года и один день спустя.**

Это была их годовщина. Баки попросил позволить ему спланировать все самому, и Тони согласился, готовясь к сюрпризу.

Они пошли в ту же пиццерию, в которой были на первом свидании. Это было романтично и прекрасно.

Тони уже вручил Баки его подарок, подарочную карту в Manhattan Fruit Exchange и кучу особых конфет, от которых тот был без ума, столько, сколько уместилось бы в корзине. Ну, а остальную часть подарка он отдаст позже, в постели.

Баки достал свой подарок, обернутый в бумагу с изображением Железного Человека.

Разорвав ее, Тони обнаружил еще одну коробку поменьше в другой обертке с Железным Человеком. И еще одну, и еще, пока не...

Он поднял взгляд на Баки, едва дыша.

— Это..?

— Открой и узнаешь, — предложил Баки, но на его лице проступала нервозность.

И Тони открыл. Это оказалось тем, чего он ожидал.

Баки привлек его внимание, встав на одно колено. 

— Ты — тот, кто приложил все усилия, чтобы узнать больше об оборотнях и дать мне почувствовать себя комфортно в этом веке. Ты — мой дом и моя пара. Ты сделаешь это официальным?

Тони не мог говорить с секунду, поэтому он с энтузиазмом кивнул и подтолкнул коробочку к Баки.

— Надень это на меня, милый.

И Баки сделал это, и весь ресторан взорвался аплодисментами и одобрительными криками, поражая их обоих.

Улыбаясь, Тони потянулся к Баки и поцеловал его.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он Баки в губы.

— Я люблю тебя тоже.


End file.
